The present invention relates to a bag with permanently secured packets of conditioning material therein for maintaining the contents of the bag in a predetermined state of preservation.
By way of background, various types of bulk material are shipped in fiberboard drums which contain a plastic bag liner. In the past the bulk material within the bag was maintained in a desired state of preservation by packets of conditioning material which were thrown in at random. However, separating these packets from the bulk material was a nuisance, and further, if the packets were inadvertently dumped with the bulk material for processing, they could contaminate the processed material.